Nico and His New BFF
by XxXILOVENICODIANGELOXxX
Summary: Nico earns a new best friend and her name is Emily Crain. They become the BEST of friends, like the type that are always together. What would happen if everyone says they're in love but they always deny? Rated T for bad language and kissing.
1. Chapter 1

My Random Story :) 3

Emily was just walking home when HE ran into her.

She was just casually walking home around 10 pm when a flash of black sent her flying towards the ground. When she registered what had happened, she opened her eyes to have dark brown ones looking into her blue-green-gray ones. She just looked at him confused until he spoke, "You have to get out of here! You're not safe!" He shot up quickly, and held his hand out to her. She took, it, and then got up.

He didn't let go of her hand, he just started running down the street, bringing her with him. "Hey! Hey! If someone is trying to kidnap me, at least let me know their name!" She yelled, trying to derail her attractive kidnapper.

"Just come with me, and you'll be safe." He said, stopping for a moment to look at her.

"Fine; I'll come with you if you tell me these things: Your name, what you plan on doing with me, and why am I not safe?" She yelled, frustrated. He stopped and looked at her again, and then sighed and gave in.

"Okay, my name is Nico Di Angelo, I am planning on keeping you safe with my friends, and the reason you are not safe is because of that." He pointed towards the top of the hill, and lone and behold, a giant moving thing, or should be correctly called, a minotaur, was running towards them.

"What the, what the, what the heck is going on here!" She shouted, frozen in place, with a fidgety Nico taking her hand again and trying to pull her forward, but she couldn't move. He sighed and picked her up and slung her over her shoulder.

"Hey! What the- AHHH!" She was cut off by the Minotaur tearing right past her and Nico, missing them by an inch. "I'M GOING TO DIE!" She yelled.

Nico set her down behind a car and said, "No, you're not. Just wait here. I'll be back to get you." He gave her a small reassuring smile, revealing sparkling white teeth. Then, he ran out to the street towards the Minotaur.

She watched him heroically run towards the Minotaur, unsheathing a black Stygian iron sword in the process. She smiled as his hair flopped from side to side as he ran. She was also thinking about how this guy plows into her and then tries to save her life, and she already felt connected to him. It felt weird to her, though, because she was only almost 13 years old, and she felt bonded with a guy she barely even knows. While she watched Nico block a few charges from the minotaur, she noticed a cut in her arm, probably from her collision with Nico. She decided since the minotaur was distracted by Nico, it would be safe for her to walk to where her and Nico collided to see what cut her arm.

When she reached where they ran into each other, she saw a single bronze colored knife type thing on the ground, with a little bit of blood on it. She thought, _'Well, this sure is nice. This guy claims to be saving me, but so far I've discovered that he had two weapons on him at the time. How great!'_ She examined the knife, but somehow, she knew that it wasn't just bronze colored and made out of bronze, it was made out of celestial bronze. She knew that like she knew what Nico's sword was made out of. It actually kind of freaked her out. She got pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Nico yelling, "Whatever you name is, get your butt back here!" He sounded out of breath and stressed, so she ran back up the hill, remaining in the shadows.

When she got to the top, a heavy breathing and angry looking Nico came stomping over to her. "What in the name of Hades is wrong with you?" He half scolded-half asked her. She smirked as she replied, "First of all, my name isn't 'Whatever your name is', it's Emily." He glared at her, but couldn't help but smile.

"Follow me, please." He said with surprisingly good manners. "I'll take you to my friends' and I's place. Don't worry, I already spoke with Amy about why you aren't coming home. She understood."

"She understood that I am being taken to a random place for a reason that I don't know with a guy that I don't know? That sure is nice." She responded with a laugh. Nico laughed too, but then his face got all serious.

"Listen, I should tell you why I am taking you, shouldn't I? I guess I should. Well… I don't know how to say this, but… you are a demigod and my friends Annabeth, Percy, and I were sent on a quest to retrieve you. When we reach my place, we're gonna crash for the night then we're gonna head to Camp Half-Blood, where there are other demigods there. Camp Half-Blood is a safe haven for demigods, considering things like the minotaur attack them. Are you getting all of this?" He asked after his mile long explanation. Emily had a blank expression on her face as she was trying to process all of this information. She finally nodded her head yes. "We should get going." She said, beginning to walk again, as she stopped when he started his explanation. They walked towards his humble abode together, talking about random things, happy that they had someone to connect to.


	2. Chapter 2 Camp Half Blood

Chapter 2

(A/N. I will eventually go to P.O.V's, and I will tell you when I do. I will soon, but for now it's just third person. Also, This story is just purely made up. I made up Emily's parent sooo… Another thing is I know that unclaimed demigods stay in cabin 11, I just wanted to try something new so Emily and Nico could be better friends. Just PLEASE ENJOY!)

After about a half an hour of non-stop talking, Nico and Emily finally reached Nico's place. It was a motel as he explained, since he wasn't staying long. He also explained that his friend Percy is a son of Poseidon, Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, and that he was a son of Hades, which Emily thought was mysterious. A son of Poseidon, a son of Hades, and a daughter of Athena were apparently sent on something called a "quest" to come retrieve her. According to Nico, that rarely happens unless they are super powerful or there are more than one demigod.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the night?" Emily asked as her and Nico walked down the hall of the motel towards his room.

"We're probably going to crash for the night then head off to camp in the morning." Nico replied.

"Okay, sounds good to me I guess."

Just then, Nico opened the door to his room. It had white painted brick walls, with two beds, a T.V, a few lamps, and two teenagers making out on one of the beds having a tongue war.

"Damn you two, get a room!" Nico yelled as he shielded his eyes. The dark haired boy, who must be Percy, pulled away from the blonde, who was probably Annabeth, and laughed.

"We did get a room; it just so happens that you sleep in it too. I see you found our quest. Hi, my name is Percy Jackson." Percy held out his hand politely to introduce himself like a gentleman. She took his hand, and it was strong and firm.

"Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you." Annabeth said.

"Hi. My name is Emily Crain. It's nice to meet you guys too." Emily said.

"Since this room only has 2 beds, I can share with Annabeth and you and Nico can share a bed, or Nico and I can share a bed and you and Annabeth can share a bed. It's up to you." Percy said, sitting up.

"Oh, I really don't care. I can sleep on the floor since there are 2 beds. Besides, I like to sleep on the floor anyway." Emily said as she plopped down on the floor.

"I guess, if you really want to. It's getting late, so everyone lets hit the sack." Percy said. Everyone agreed, and Nico turned out the lights.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TheNextDay~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning Star Shines, the Earth says HELLO!" Percy yelled, waking everyone up in the process. Emily groaned as she opened her eyes, and she jumped when she realized that what happened the night before really happened.

"What time is it?" Emily asked.

"9:00." Annabeth answered.

"Ugh, too early." Nico grumbled.

"Yeah, too early." Emily grumbled too.

"Oh come on you two! Stop being grumpy heads and get your asses up!" Annabeth said.

"What if I like to be a grumpy head?" Nico asked with a smirk.

"Well then it sucks for you, 'cuz if you don't get up, I'll beat your ass." Annabeth answered.

"Come on, guys. Shut up. Please." Percy said.

"Fine." They both said in unison.

"You're pretty quiet, Emily. Are you okay?" Nico asked, obviously concerned with her silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Emily answered.

"Get dressed everyone. Emily, you can wear something of Annabeth's since you're the same size as her." Percy instructed.

"Kay." Emily said. Everyone obeyed and then ate breakfast.

Nico wore a black Three Days Grace shirt, black DC's, and black skinny jeans. Annabeth wore a red tank top, light blue capri's, and red flip flops. Percy wore a blue V neck, with blue bootcut jeans, and blue and black Converse. Emily wore really dark blue Bermuda shorts, black and neon green DC's, and a black low cut T shirt with a neon green tank top under it. Over all, they all looked casual and ready to go home.

"We better get going, or we'll miss lunch." Percy said.

"Percy, we can never miss lunch. We can just summon food whenever we want to." Annabeth said. Percy laughed and headed out the door.

"I can shadow travel everyone there." Nico offered.

"You know how much energy that takes out of you, Nico." Annabeth scolded.

"So? Has that ever stopped me from doing it before?" Nico asked.

"Whatever. Okay, we'll ride Nico home." Annabeth said with a laugh. Nico grabbed Emily's hand, who grabbed Annabeth's hand, who grabbed Percy's hand, who grabbed Nico's arm.

"Alright everyone. Keep all arms and legs inside the cart at all times, and prepare for takeoff." Nico said as he stepped into the nearest shadow.

Emily felt like her face was being torn off. She felt so weird being pulled THROUGH shadows, and she wasn't sure if she liked it. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached Camp Half-Blood. It was a nice place, with green grass and lots of buildings. At least a hundred kids were running around fighting each other, in full Greek armor. There was a lot of blood and yelling going around, and Emily thought she was in heaven.

Emily followed Nico to a giant house, at least 4 stories tall. He walked in, and a huge half man half white stallion stood there.

"Oh, you must be the demigod I sent for. My name is Chiron." Chiron said.

"Hello, my name is Emily Crain." Emily said. (obviously lol)

"Please, have a seat. You too, Nico, if you would like." Chiron said.

"Okay, thank you." Emily said, as her and Nico sat down next to each other on a couch.

"So, I'm guessing Nico gave you all of the details of why you are here?" Chiron asked.

"Yes." Emily answered

"That's good. Because you are near the age of 13, you should be claimed today. At least I hope so." Chiron said.

"Me too." Emily said.

"So, off to lunch you two. Since the Hermes cabin is 100% full, Nico, would you mind if Ms. Crain eats with you and stays in your cabin until she is claimed?" Chiron asked.

"No, of course not. She is welcome anytime." Nico answered.

"Thank you, Nico. Go eat lunch!" Chiron said.

Nico and Emily stood up and headed off to the dining pavilion, to eat their lunch.

End of Chap. 2

Please don't hate what I'm doing! It just popped into my mind. You will find out more about what I'm doing in later chapters, so read!


	3. Chapter 3 Who are my parents?

Chapter 3

I'm doing P.O.V.'s on this chapter, so enjoy!

Emily's P.O.V.

Nico and I were walking to lunch when some snob went up to him and got in between us.

"Hey, Nico. I heard you went on a heroic quest to save a helpless demigod. That's SO cool." She said, placing a hand on his arm.

"Um, hi Jessica. She wasn't helpless, I just had to bring her back to camp. That's her, right there." Nico said, then pointed to me.

Jessica looked at me like I was some diseased, bug ridden meercat. I wanted to punch her, but I didn't want to upset Nico after we have become such good friends in a day.

(A/N. I made up Jessica, I wanted to use Drew but she was too old to flirt with Nico, so I made up a different daughter of Aphrodite. Jessica is pretty much a clone of Drew, and she is a mega bitch. )

"Hi." She said to me, then turned back to Nico to flirt. She said some more things, but I didn't pay any attention. I just started walking faster to get away from her. I heard Nico yelling after me to see what was wrong, but I just ignored him. To tell you the truth, I didn't even really know what was wrong either.

When I reached the dining pavilion, the smell of a lot of different foods filled my nose. I stopped at the entrance to marvel at everything, but I got the shit scared out of me when I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I turned to yell at the person, but stopped when it was Nico.

"Emily, what's wrong? You just stormed off. Did Jessica make you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said, then walked toward Cabin 13's table.

He quickly caught up with me, and he seemed pretty concerned.

"Tell me what is wrong before I go and ask Jessica what she did." Nico demanded.

I glared at him, but answered. "Did you see how she looked at me when you brought me up? She looked at me like I was a diseased, bug ridden meercat! On top of that, didn't you notice her tone when she said 'Hi' to me? She was just saying hi to me to impress you, but it just made me mad. Is there anything else you want to know?"

I said all of that louder than I wanted to, because half of the pavilion was looking at Nico and I. Nico had apologetic eyes, and he did something that surprised me. He HUGGED me. I mean, not the half hearted one arm hug, I'm talking a full on bear hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. I hugged him back, and I fought back tears. After what has all happened, I really wanted to cry.

When we pulled apart, everyone in the pavilion was looking at us.

"What, haven't you all seen someone hug another person before?" Nico said, then sat down. I followed his lead, and sat on the opposite side of him. I saw Jessica stomping over to us, and she looked pissed.

She glared at me, but when Nico looked up at her, she put on a fake smile. He quickly looked away from her.

"Hello, Nico. Are you two an 'item'?" She asked.

"No, we are not. Why are you here?" Nico answered her, in an annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to talk to my best friend, that's all." She answered, and glared at me when I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"It's just that, you're trying so hard to flirt with him, but you suck at it! If you want to get a guy, you play it cool. Be casual. Don't hang all over him and annoy him like you do to Nico." I said in between laughs. By the time I was done, Nico was laughing too.

She gave me a cold look, which made Nico and I laugh harder.

"Look here, bitch. Making enemies with me is a bad idea." She said.

"You're just mad 'cuz I won this fight." I said getting up. She did something I didn't expect. She SLAPPED me. That bitch fucking SLAPPED me. I felt my whole body fill up with heat and rage, and everyone gasped for a reason I didn't know. I really didn't care. When I raised my fist to punch her, I noticed why everyone gasped and why my skin felt so hot. I was floating in air, and I had electricity bouncing off my skin. I heard thunder and lightning outside, and the wind was blowing hard.

"What the hell?" I said. Then Chiron walked in, and he stopped in his tracks when he saw me.

"Oh. My. Gods." He said, looking above me. Everyone else was too, so I figured I would too. What I saw scared me. There was a green trident, with a blue lightning bolt through it, and it had a black mist type thing around it. I guess Chiron understood, because he talked.

"Emily, please come with me." He said.

"Uh, I don't know how to get down." I said sheepishly.

"Just think 'down'." He said, so I did. Before I knew it, everything had stopped. The thunder and lightning was gone, the electricity on me was gone, and I was on the ground. I followed Chiron out the door, overwhelmed.

We walked to the Big House, and sat down.

"Tell me what Amy has told you about your parents." Chiron said.

(A/N. I forgot to add that Emily is adopted, and that Amy is her adopted mother.)

"She said that my mother died during childbirth." I answered.

Chiron was silent, with a hard look on his face.

"You are very special. I thought that the 'one' would be a Roman, but it's not. Let me explain. Zeus became very good friends with two mortals. He even let them have privileges to Olympus. One night, they snuck in to Olympus and made a potion that took some of Zeus', Poseidon's, and Hades' powers. You are not related to any of the Big Three, though, you have powers of the Big Three's children."

I was stunned. I didn't even know anything like this existed, let alone it'd be ME. I didn't know what else to say, so I said, "Oh." Real smart, I know.

"We don't have a cabin for that, so you may stay in either Cabin 1, Cabin 3, or Cabin 13. Cabin 1 is Zeus, Cabin 3 is Poseidon, and you already know what god Cabin 13 is." Chiron said.

"I'll just stay in Cabin 13, if it's alright with Nico. I'll go ask him." I said, then I headed out the door. I looked around for Nico for about 10 minutes until I found him. Jessica was talking to him, and he was silent. He just nodded his head for yes and no, that's all, or at least until he saw me. He jumped up and ran towards me, with a glaring Jessica behind him. He enveloped me in a hug, and he smelled like Axe Dark Temptation, which is my FAVE cologne.

"EMILY! Are you okay? What'd Chiron say?" He yelled after letting go of me.

"He said that my blood parents were friends with Zeus, and that they stole some of Zeus', Hades', and Poseidon's powers, so I have the powers of the Big Three's children. I'm not related to them though." I answered him.

"That's awesome! It must be SO cool to have electricity powers. I can only shadow travel, make the ground swallow anything I want, and I can kill things that others can't. You can do that, breathe under water, fly, control water, control wind, make hurricanes, control lightning, control electricity, and probably some other things that I'm forgetting!" Nico raved.

Jessica walked up, and got right into my face. "Just because you're more powerful than all of the campers at this camp combined, doesn't mean you're better than me." She said.

"I don't think I'm better than anyone." I said, then I punched her in the face as hard as I could. "That's for slapping me earlier, you bitch." I said, then walked away, with a laughing Nico by my side.

"That was awesome. I sometimes wish that I was a girl so I could punch her." He said.

"That's nice. You should fight with her and beat her in sword fighting. By the way, I wanted to know if I could stay in your cabin still." I said.

"Of course. Since we didn't get to eat lunch, let's go out of camp to get something to eat." Nico said.

"Aren't we supposed to stay in camp?" I asked.

"Yes, but do I care? I can just shadow travel us there and we can eat, then I can shadow travel us back. Okay?" Nico said.

"Okay. Let's go." I said with a smile.

He took my hand, and we shadow traveled to Burger King. We ate, talking and laughing with each other. When we were done, we shadow traveled back to camp. Then we went to our cabin, and I crashed out on the couch.

End of chap 3. Hope you guys like it! Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4 SWIMMING!

Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN PJO.**

**Ok, so I just wanted your guys' opinion. Should I keep in 3****rd**** person, or should I go from POV to 3****rd**** person whenever I feel like it, or should I stick to POV's. It's up to you. Here's the 4****th**** chappie! Enjoy!**

Emily's POV.

I woke up on the surprisingly comfy leather couch in Nico and I's cabin. Wait, why is it so warm? AHHH! I FELL ASLEEP ON NICO! SHIT! THIS IS WEIRD! We were talking on the couch earlier, and I guess I just passed out on him. He probably didn't want to wake me up, so he just lay down but I fell over on him, and he fell asleep too. Yeah, that's it. I just hope he doesn't wake up mad at me. AH! I'm so freaked out! I didn't know what else to do, so I just relaxed and fell back asleep.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Was what I heard right off the bat when I was rudely woken up. When I looked up, Percy was standing there, looking at Nico and I. Nico had a funny look on his face, it was one of those _oh-shit-I'm-gonna-die_ faces. It looked good on him though… WAIT! What am I thinking? Shut up mind, let's take on the matter at hand.

"Hey Percy. Nico and I were chilling earlier and I fell asleep on him. Nothing happened, you don't need to worry about that. Nico and I are just friends." I said, which made Nico's face flash with relief.

"Okay, I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to go swimming with me, since no one else wants to." Percy said.

"No thanks, I'm good. I probably will in a little bit, but I'm still a little tired. When I wake up more, I'll be there." Nico said.

"Sure, I'll go." I said. I realized that I was still all cozy with Nico so I got up quickly. I could've sworn that Nico's face flashed with sadness when I got up. "Let me get dressed, and I'll be right there. Wait, I don't have anything to wear." I said.

"I'll show you how to shadow travel so you can get stuff from Amy's." Nico said, getting up too.

"Okay, let's go." I said, and I followed him into the shadow, leaving Percy.

My old room already had bags ready, and Amy was at work. I found a note.

_Dear Emily, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't be here to tell you this, but I love you. I had to go on a business trip for work, and I figured that you would need to come back, so I already packed all of your clothes that fit you and that you like. I love you._

_Best wishes with love,_

_Amy Sullivan_

I put the note down, and shoved it in my pocket. Nico and I grabbed all of the bags, and shadow traveled back to camp. It took a little bit of energy from me, but not as much as it took from Nico.

"Thanks for helping me, Nico. I really appreciate it." I said.

"No problem. I'm awake now, but don't tell Percy. He'll beat my ass. I'll go soon, just not now." Nico said. I laughed, and went into the bathroom. I opened up the bag marked '_swimming_' and nearly screamed out of happiness when I pulled out a black bikini top that had a tie around neck and in the center of the you know, chest area, a gold buckle with chocolate diamonds in it. I also pulled out the bottoms which were black with similar buckles on the sides. I told Amy I REALLY wanted this bikini, and she told me she would get it for me when I was ready.

"I'll get it for you when you grow into your womanly body." Is what she said, which means when you lose weight and get a chest to fill in the cups. I quickly put on the bikini, and it fit me perfectly. I was ready, because my "womanly body" was here. I brushed my hair out quickly, pulled it up in a ponytail, and gave myself one last look before I stepped out. I wondered what Nico would say. Haha, I no longer want to think of this. I opened the door, and stepped out.

Percy and Nico were hanging out talking until I came out. When I came out, both of them went silent.

"So, how do I look?" I asked, twirling around to show off my new bathing suit. Both of the boys opened their mouths to speak, but nothing came out. "Do I?" I repeated. They still said nothing so I slapped both of them.

"Hey!" Both of them said in unison.

"Well, you both were acting like you've never seen a girl in a bikini before! Do I look good?" I said.

"Yes, really good." They both said in unison again.

"Okay, now was that so hard?"

They nodded their heads yes, so I went to grab a towel. I put on my black flip flops, and headed towards the door. "You coming, Perce?" I asked. He nodded his head and followed me out the door. We walked out the door and I got several stares and gasps, which I think the gasps were uncalled for. Then I saw Jessica wearing the SAME bikini! I am so PISSED! I want to confront her, but don't want to at the same time because it could be just a coincidence. I decide to just go to the lake.

Percy dives in first, and I quickly follow suit. I LOVE swimming.

"_What's up?"_

"_What the fuck?_"

"_Oh yeah, it's me Percy. I can speak to you through the water, and since you have the same powers as me, you can speak to me too." _Percy mind spoke me.

"_Ok… THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO KNOW BEFORE YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" _I mind yelled at him.

"_Calm down. Let's go back up." _He mind spoke.

I swam up and climbed up to the dock, leaving my feet to hang in the water. Percy did the same and sat next to me. We sat there talking for a little bit until Nico came out in black flip flops and black swimming trunks with neon green fire going up the side. He plopped down right next to me on my other side, leaving his feet in the water too.

"What's up, guys?" He asks.

"Not much, we were just talking about random things." I answer, and Percy just nods his head.

Out of nowhere, Jessica comes over and sits next to Nico. "Hey Nico, my birthday is tomorrow. I'm throwing a party. You want to come?" She said.

"Um, I don't know. Emily, Percy, and I already have plans." He said, not even looking up at her.

"I already asked Percy, he said that he was coming." She said.

"He meant that he and I had plans. Go away, no one likes you." I said, laughing at what I said at the end.

She huffed and then walked away. "Thanks for the save. Percy, why didn't you tell us you were going? If I knew you were, then I might've went too!" Nico said.

"I didn't want to look stupid, considering she annoys you two. I won't go since you two aren't." Percy answered.

"No, you don't have to do that. Go with Annabeth; Nico and I can just watch a movie." I said.

"Okay. I gotta go, bye guys." Percy said and jogged away.

"I heard that they are going to play truth or dare. I kinda want to go for that." Nico said.

"Sure, why not. Let's play truth or dare tomorrow. I like that game." I said.

"We should go get dressed."

"Yep. Let's go."

We got up and went to our cabin to get ready for campfire.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth or Dare

Chapter 5

**I think I'm going to change it up, so here's Nico's POV! Also, please tell me if you guys like 3****rd**** person or POV's more, I want to do what you guys like more to make you happy. ENJOY!**

Nico's POV.

Emily and I were getting ready for campfire, talking about which cheese is the best. She had only been here for like 3 days, and we are already best friends.

"Colby Jack cheese is the best!" She insisted.

"No, Cheddar is the best!" I said back.

"Dude, you have SHIT taste in cheese! Sure, Cheddar is good, but Colby Jack is like WAY better!" She said.

"Cheddar." I said.

"Colby Jack." She said.

I knew she wasn't going to give up, so I just gave in.

"Fine. You're right." I said, pretending to sulk.

"What was that? I didn't hear you. I think you should say it clearer." She said.

"I said, 'FINE, YOU'RE RIGHT!'" I answered her.

"Ha, I knew I'd win. I never give up so I usually do." She said. I laughed, and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt that is tight to show off my AWESOME six pack, and my usual pair of black DC's. '_I wonder if Emily will like what I'm wearing… WAIT! I can't think like that! I do NOT like Emily. She is just a friend. Besides, she doesn't like me back._ _Wait, I'M CONFUSING MYSELF!'_

I walked out of the bathroom after my very confusing mental fight, and Emily was already dressed. She was wearing black skinny jeans, black and silver DC's, and a black T-shirt that has white roses on it and silver rhinestones.

"Do you normally dress goth?" I ask her.

"Yep." She answers.

"Okay then. At least I'm not the only one at camp now." I say with a laugh.

"Yeah, it is nice to have someone that is like you. I was the only one at my old school" She says.

"Really? There are usually more than one at a school. I haven't been to a school in like 70 years so I wouldn't know." I say.

"That sucks. School sucks. People suck." She says, and I laugh.

"That's nice." I say, then we head to campfire.

After campfire, we go straight to bed, excited for truth or dare. I know, I'm a guy and I'm not supposed to like things like that, but I do. Okay! Sheesh, don't judge me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up! The party has already started!" I hear Emily yelling. I look at the clock and it reads 2:00 P.M.

"What the hell? How did we sleep in this much?" I ask.

"How am I supposed to know?" She answers.

"I heard that they are building a karaoke building for free time. If there is, I hope I don't get dared to sing. I suck at it." I say.

"Sing." She says.

"What? If I just said that I can't sing, what makes you think that I will sing now?" I say.

"Fine, but I'll be the one to dare you then." She says with a smirk.

"Then I'll dare you." I say. Her face goes pale white, and she looks down.

"I can't sing in front of other people." She says sheepishly.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I have stage fright!" She says. "I can act in plays and stuff, but I can't sing."

"Oh, that's okay. Let's go to the party." I say.

We walked out and there was a new building next to the strawberry fields. There was a big sign that said, "Karaoke Dokey" (I know, I stole it from Victorious. :D) Emily and I walked towards it, and our ears were filled with someone that CANNOT sing. Let me tell you, if I think that I'm bad, this person sucks BIG TIME.

When we walked in, I held back a laugh when it was Clarisse. Ha. There were a whole bunch of kids talking, and I saw Percy motioning Emily and I to come sit with him. We did, and right off the bat he says, "We are already playing truth or dare, so here are the rules. If you choose not to do the dare or tell the truth, you have to take off a piece of clothing. Accessories, shoes, socks, and jackets don't count. Got it?" We nodded our heads yes, and we started paying attention to the game.

"Nico, truth or dare." Annabeth asks me.

"Um, dare." I say.

"Tell me who you like."

"That's not dare."

"Fine; I dare you to tell me who you like." She says with a smirk.

"What if I don't like anyone." I say.

"I already have an idea of who you like. Just tell me. Whisper it in my ear, the rest of the people don't have to know. If you whisper it in my ear, I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell anyone without your permission." She says.

"Fine."

Emily's POV.

I saw him crawl over to her and whisper something that I didn't understand. I wonder who he said…

Nico's POV.

"I KNEW IT!" She yells.

"SHHH! You swore." I say.

"I know."

"Emily, truth or dare." I say.

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to sing a song from the show Victorious." I say.

She glares at me, but stands up. "Fine. I hate you." She says. She walks up to the music guy, and then to the stage. Her face was nervous looking, and I knew that afterwards that I was going to get punched.

"Um, I'm going to be singing 'Freak the Freak Out' from the show Victorious, due to a dare. Enjoy." She says, looking down. Music starts to play, and she tenses up, then, she opens her mouth.

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me talk, hear me sing._

_Open up the door,_

_Is it less, is it more?_

_When you tell me to beware,_

_Are you here, are you there?_

_Is there something I should know?_

_Easy come, easy go._

_Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said_

_I can't communicate,_

_When you wait, don't relate_

_I try to talk to you,_

_But you never even knew_

_So what's it gonna be?_

_Tell me can you hear me?_

She started dancing, and I could tell she was having fun.

_I'm so sick of it, _

_You're attention deficit._

_Never listen, you never listen_

_I'm so sick of it,_

_Don't throw another fit._

_Never listen, you never listen._

_I scream your name!_

_It always stays the same_

_I scream and shout,_

_So what I'm gonna do now is_

_FREAK THE FREAK OUT! Hey!_

_Woah, woah, woah,woah._

_Patience running thin,_

_Running thin, come again._

_Tell me what I get, _

_Opposite, opposite._

_Show me what is real,_

_If it breaks, does it heal?_

_Open up your ear,_

_Why you think I am here?_

_Keep me in the dark,_

_Are you even thinking of me?_

_Is someone else above me?_

_Gotta know, gotta know._

_What am I gonna do,_

'_Cuz I can't get through to you_

_So what's it gonna be? _

_Tell me can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it,_

_You're attention deficit_

_Never listen, you never listen_

_I'm so sick of it,_

_Don't throw another fit_

_Never listen, you never listen_

_I scream your name!_

_It always stays the same_

_I scream and shout!_

_So what I'm gonna do now is_

_FREAK THE FREAK OUT! Hey!_

_Woah, woah, woah, woah._

_Woah, woah, woah, woah._

_(easy come, easy go.)_

_(easy come, easy go)_

_I scream your name!_

_It always stays the same_

_I scream and shout!_

_So what I'm gonna do now is _

_FREAK THE FREAK OUT! Hey!_

_Woah, woah, woah ,woah_

_Woah, woah, woah, woaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh._

_I scream your name!_

_But you never listen!_

_No you never listen!_

She has a REALLY good voice, let me tell you. It sounds like angels screaming, which for and emo-goth, is BEAUTIFUL. She jumped off the stage, on top of me. I fell backwards, and she still clung on to me.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled, and then just like my prediction, she punched me.

"OW!" I yelled. She then hugged me as tight as she could, and I hugged her back. We finally stood up, and everyone was looking at us funny.

"What was that all about?" Percy asked.

"I punched him because I told him I had stage fright. I hugged him because I'm over it now." Emily answered.

"Percy, truth or dare."

"Dare." He said. Emily's face turned evil, and she said, "I dare you to go tell Chiron you love him." I broke out laughing, and Percy took off his shirt.

"Forget that." Percy said.

"Nico, truth or dare." Percy said.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to kiss Jessica for 5 seconds." He said, and I shuddered. I mean, Jessica IS pretty, she's just too clingy and stuff. You know what I mean? Of course you do. She's also mean to Emily, which I don't like. Whatever, let's get this over with. I walked over to her, and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Emily looked away. I felt bad and was about to take off my shirt when Jessica jumped on me like a spider monkey and put her lips on mine. Her lips tasted like cherry blossoms and honey, which I think was weird. I tightly closed my eyes, counting to five. When I got to five, I pushed away from Jessica who was relentless. She kept on trying to shove her tongue in my mouth, which was SUPER gross.

"Stop!" I heard Emily yell at Jessica. I could tell that she was pissed about Jessica trying to mouth rape me.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jessica said.

"Oh, I don't know, how about this?" Emily said and her index finger glowed with electricity. She poked Jessica, and Jessica screamed. Emily just laughed.

"YOU BITCH!" Jessica screeched and she jumped on Emily. Emily quickly flipped them over and started punching Jessica until I pulled her off. Her face had a red mark on both sides of her face from Jessica. Jessica wasn't so lucky. She had a black eye that was already forming, a nose bleed, and a busted lip. If you ask me, she deserved it.

"You okay?" Emily asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're a really good singer, by the way." I complimented her. She blushed slightly, but quickly got over it.

"Thanks. I sure do feel good for beating up the birthday girl's ass." She said.

"Yeah. That's pretty funny." I said.

"We should go train before Chiron finds out about our little game." She said.

"Okay, let's go." I said. Then, we walked out the door to train.

**I'm thinking about making the next chapter after a long period of time so Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Emily are all better friends. What do you guys think? Should the next chapter be like a year later, or 2 months later? It's up to you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 OUCHIEZZZ

Chapter 6

**I decided that I wanted them to all be older in this, so this is a year later. Nico is 14, Emily is a month away from 14, Percy is 17, Annabeth is 17, and Jessica is 14. Enjoy!**

Emily's POV.

I was just listening to my Ipod peacefully when Nico came back from wherever he was. You see, he has been leaving around 7pm everyday going somewhere then coming back around 10pm for the past month or so. To tell you the truth, it's pissing me off because if I try to talk to him, he says, "I'm going to bed," or "Sorry, can't talk now." I understand that I'm not his only friend, but I'm his BEST friend. I tell him everything, but he won't even talk to me! I know I probably sound like a mega-bitch, but it's just that I miss hanging out with my best friend. I hang out with Percy a lot, but it's different considering Percy is like my brother. I tell Percy everything too, but I don't know how to explain it. It's just different. Now, back to the present. I'm probably boring you telling you this.

"Hey Nico." I said.

"Hey." He said.

"What's up."

"Sorry, can't talk now. I'm going to bed." He said. SEE! HE JUST COMBINED THEM!

"NICO! WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING TALK TO ME ANYMORE!" I yelled.

He looked at me shocked, then answered, "What do you mean I don't talk to you anymore? I'm talking to you now, aren't I?"

"You know what, Nico? Forget it. If you don't want to talk me, I'm spending the night with Percy tonight." I said.

"What am I doing?" He said.

"Whenever I try to talk to you, you either say 'Sorry, can't talk now,' or 'I'm going to bed,'. What is it, is your best friend not good enough to be in the Ghost King's presence anymore?" I yell.

I see people gathering around our cabin, so I know I'm pretty loud. "Look, Emily. Calm down." He says.

"Why do I have to calm down? Because people are watching? I don't care about them, do you?" I yell back.

The door opens, and Percy walks in. "Emily, why are you so mad?" Percy says.

"Why don't you ask Nico?" I say.

"How am I supposed to answer that question if I don't know why you are mad?" Nico says.

"YOU ARE SO DENSE! I already told you why Nico! You won't talk to me anymore!" I say.

He looks at me with sad, confused, scared, yet angry eyes. "How am I not talking to you when you when I see you every day!" He yells back.

"Because every time I even_ try_ to talk to you, you have some excuse? Do you hate me or something?" I yell back.

All he had in his eyes now was anger. "Of course not! Emily, you're my fucking best friend! If I don't want to talk to you, I don't have to! Maybe I just don't want to be STUCK WITH YOU EVERY FUCKING DAY!" He yelled back, even louder than the first time.

I sat there, stunned. I felt tears start to form in my eyes as I stood up. All of the anger washed off of Nico's face after he said that, and Percy had an angry look in his eyes.

"Emily, I-" Nico started to say, but I walked past him. I ran out of the cabin into the woods, hearing Percy start yelling.

"What the hell, Nico!" He started off with. Tears spilled out of my eyes, and I fell to my knees when I was around in the middle of the woods. I have NEVER cried over something this stupid. I don't know why this is hurting me inside, to tell you the truth. I sobbed into my knees for at least an hour until I drifted off into a restless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~StillAtNightButLater~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke with a drakon snarling above me. Since the woods are a place where Chiron keeps monsters to help train campers, falling asleep probably wasn't a good idea.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled as I scrambled to my feet. I was pretty far away from camp, and I didn't have any weapons. Well, this sure is a nice way to go.

The drakon swatted at me, but I quickly dodged. I had strategies flying through my brain, like get a tree branch, throw it, hope that the drakon goes to fetch it, and run like hell. Another one was just run like hell and hope someone shows up. I chose the first one, so I pick up a branch and throw it. The drakon was distracted for a moment to see what I threw, so I ran not like hell like I planned, I ran like BLOODY HELL.

I made it about 20 feet away by the time the drakon noticed I was gone. I heard it growl and run towards me. When I felt it behind me, I made a sharp right turn to throw it off my trail. It didn't work. It raised its right arm and sent me flying through the air about 30 feet high and I went about 20 feet away. Thank the gods that I'm a demigod with air powers, because if I didn't, I would be SPLAT. At the peak of my fly through the air, I saw campers looking at me in horror. When I hit the ground, the drakon was already there. I felt warm wetness on almost my whole body, but mostly on my back side and on my left side where the drakon hit me.

I struggled to my feet and started to run again, but I ended up being punted through the air again. Damn, does that hurt. While I was flying through the air, I saw campers venturing into woods to come save me. The one in front was none other than Nico Di Angelo. Close behind him was Percy and Annabeth. When he saw me in the air again, he yelled something that I couldn't understand and started running faster.

I hit the ground again, harder than last time since my powers feel weak. I couldn't stand up again, so I just lay there, helpless, until I saw Nico and the others running toward me and some to the drakon. Nico went straight for the drakon, and in a mere few minutes, that drakon was nothing but dust. He came running over to me and dropped to his knees next to me. All I saw was him starting to cry and yell things I couldn't understand before everything went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~InTheInfirmaryThreeDaysLater~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in SERIOUS pain. I mean, I'm not talking like a little booboo that your mommy can kiss and you instantly feel better, I'm talking about a fiery burning pain that shoots throughout your whole body. I finally opened my eyes to Nico asleep to the right of me, Percy asleep on the left side of me, and Annabeth and Chiron talking at the foot of the bed. When Annabeth looked at me, she nearly fainted she seemed so happy. Annabeth is like my sister, and I tell her everything too.

"EMILY!" She yelled, and Percy and Nico woke up with a start.

"EMILY!" They both yelled in unison.

"I think it's creepy how you two say things in unison a lot." I croaked out.

"I know right!" They both said together again, then looked at each other funny because that was together too.

If you're wondering why they didn't just take me to water to heal, it's because I want to heal properly because I feel like it's cheating, and I told Nico that so I guess he told them so they didn't. Damn, why does he have to make it so FUCKING hard to be mad at him? I mean, I don't even know why I cried! Ugh, why am I so STUPID!

"Emily, I'm SO sorry! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have said that! I really didn't mean it! I didn't! I swear on the River Styx that I never meant to hurt you when I said that!" Nico kept ranting on and on.

"NICO!" I yelled, and he instantly stopped, knowing I can't yell loud right now. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that. I'M the one who should be sorry."

I saw that he was fighting the urge to put his arms around and hug me as hard as he could, so I put my hand out and said, "Hand hug?" He smiled and put his hand out too. A hand hug is when one person puts their right hand up, and another person puts there right hand up, the hand are put together, and the thumbs move to the side of the other person's hand like arms. You can do it with left hands too, but they have to be the same side hand. We hand hugged, and Annabeth and Percy went "Aww." I totally forgot that they were there.

"Shush up, guys." I said.

"Really? Who says 'Shush up,'?" Percy said with a laugh.

"I do." I said with a smirk.

"Percy and I will be back to visit you later. I think you and Nico need to talk." Annabeth said with a wink as she pulled Percy out of the room.

"Well, that was uncalled for." I said with a laugh.

"Emily, I want to tell you why I haven't really been there in the cabin and why I haven't been talking to you as much." Nico said.

"Okay." I said.

"I,I have a girlfriend and I didn't know how to tell you." Nico said.

After a few seconds of silence, I said, "Oh. Well that's cool. Who is it?"

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. It's um, it's Jessica."


	7. Chapter 7 Death? Maybe

Chapter 7

Emily's POV

WHAT? Nico's dating that son of a bitch-slut-whore-asshole-dicksucking-cheater! I would say more dirty words to describe her, but I don't feel like it.

"What?" I ask.

"I said, I am dating Jessica." Nico said again, finding his shoes very interesting at the moment.

For some reason, my heart felt like it shattered. I mean, why did _Nico_ have to date_ her? _I should be happy for him, shouldn't I? I mean, my best friend has a girlfriend! That's good! Even though I hate the girl, I should be happy for my best friend! My heart hurts so bad… I don't know how long I can take them dating. I'm happy for him! Just shut up me… Shut up…

"I'm, I'm happy for, for y, you." I choked out.

"That's good, because I was worried you would be upset." Nico said. I nearly busted out laughing, so to hold back the laughs, I winced in pain.

"Ow. Nico, can you take me to the lake? Screw cheating, this hurts like hell." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Sure. Can you walk?" Nico asked.

"Uh, I can try. Just be there to catch me when I fall." I said. Wait, did Nico just blush when I said that? No, there's no way. He's dating my arch enemy. Whatever.

I stood up, and immediately fell and Nico was there to catch me, like I asked. He helped stand me up straight, and when I looked up, our noses touched. I swear my heart skipped a beat… WAIT! He is dating my arch enemy! I can't think this way! Besides, I don't like him and he doesn't like me.

Our eyes locked for a second, then I looked away.

"Uh, sorry." I said sheepishly. Real smart, right?

"Um, it's okay. I'll carry you." Nico said, then picked me up bridal style. I put my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. Why am I doing this? I hope he doesn't say anything, I'm comfortable.

"HEY!" I heard Jessica yell, then she came over PISSED. "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT NICO IS _MY_ BOYFRIEND!" She yelled at me.

"Yes, I do. I couldn't walk." I said, not lifting my head from its comfy place. Then, Jessica grabbed me and threw me on the ground.

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain. Then Jessica starts to kick me, which hurts even more, so I scream more.

"JESSICA!" Nico yelled, then he grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her away from me. I was still whimpering in pain, because frankly, it hurt like a MOTHER FUCKER_. _Nico dropped to my side, and I saw tears in his eyes for some reason.

"Nico, why are you crying?" I whispered. Then I automatically knew. I felt the same thing he did. My life force was draining away. How? I don't know… WAIT! There is a the knife in my stomach. How that is killing me and the drakon attack didn't, I don't know. Nico quickly pulled the knife out and threw it aside.

"Emily!" Nico wailed. I could see that this was REALLY hurting him.

"Just, just take me over to the lake. Maybe I, maybe I-" I said before everything went black.

Nico's POV

"Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Oh my gods." I kept saying to myself as I felt Emily's life force hanging by a thread. I picked her up and ran as fast as I could to the lake, and dove in when we reached the dock. I watched as her wounds healed, but her life force was still draining.

"Come on, godsdamn it!" I yelled as a crowd gathered around the lake to watch. Percy dove in as well, and swam right next to me.

"Here, let me hold her. I may be able to contribute to the healing." Percy said. "Hey Nico, why are you crying?" He asked. I looked up at him, and answered.

"J, Jessica stabbed Emily in the, the stomach and her l, life force is draining aw, away." I choked out.

Percy's eyes widened and looked at Jessica. I've never seen Percy this mad, even when he was pissed at me a few days ago.

"HEY! HER LIFE FORCE IS DRAINING, YOU BITCH!" He yelled, and everyone gasped. I cried even more until I was shaking. Then, out of nowhere, I felt Emily's life force coming back. I looked at Percy and smiled a little bit, and Percy smiled back.

"HEY! JESSICA! SHE'S COMING BACK, BUT I STILL HATE YOU!" Percy yelled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"ALSO, I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" I yelled out to her, and she huffed away.

Emily's eyes fluttered open, and I nearly screamed with happiness. Okay, I did.

"EMILY!" Percy and I yelled as we hugged her. She wrapped one arm around Percy's neck and one around mine and hugged us both back. She finally let go, and gripped the ladder to leave the lake, but I pulled her back down. I hugged her again, and pretty much the whole camp went "Aww." It was stupid, I know. She hugged me back, and I felt tears land on my neck as she squeezed me harder. She had her arms around my neck and her face was in my neck crying. I had my arms around her waist and had my face sort of in her hair, but not at the same time. We finally let go, and we climbed up the ladder together.

Percy pulled me aside and said, "So, I see you have the hots for my practical sister."

I feel my cheeks heat up, but I say, "No, I don't."

"Come ON Nico! Why would you hug her like that, then? You OBVIOUSLY are in love with her, Nico." He said with a smirk.

"I'm OBVIOUSLY not, Percy." I say back, although I think I am. I have for a while now, I just haven't been able to confirm it. Emily IS the most sought out for girl at camp, even more than Aphrodite kids. He gave me a playful glare, but laughed it off.

"Okay, but I'm going to say I told you so when you two start dating."

"Shush up, Percy." I said then jogged away to Emily. I heard him laugh behind me, so I just ignored him. Her and Annabeth were talking, and Annabeth was laughing while Emily looked uncomfortable. When I reached them, Emily tried to talk to me but Annabeth shooed me away. I wonder what they were talking about…

Emily POV.

Nico and I were walking together when Annabeth pulled me aside and Percy pulled Nico aside.

"Oh my gods! You totally like Nico!" Annabeth said.

"Wait, what? No I don't!" I said.

"Oh really. Well then do best friends hug each other like you two just did? That was a couple hug, Emily. I think you like Nico, and I think Nico likes you too."

"I do NOT like Nico." I said. "He's my best friend."

"Percy was my best friend before we started dating." Annabeth said with a smirk. Just then, Nico came up to us and I tried to talk to him by Annabeth shooed him away.

"Hey! I wanted to talk to him!" I said.

"See! You want to hang out with him! You SO like him!"

"I didn't know you could be this girly, Annabeth."

"I know right. I just want you two to get together already!"

"I don't like Nico, and Nico doesn't like me." I said.

"Then don't be surprised when I say I told you so when you two get together." Annabeth said with a laugh, and I jogged away to Nico, who was waiting for me.

Percy POV.

Annabeth and I met up after our little "talk" with Nico and Emily. I mean, it's obvious they like each other, right? Right.

"Hey Perce. I got nothing out of Emily. She was just like 'I don't like him!' and stuff. What about Nico?" She said.

"Nothing. He was all like 'I don't like her!' and stuff, which obviously shows they like each other." I said.

"Okay, I think it's time to commence Plan Nicoly." Annabeth said with an evil glint in her stormy grey eyes.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"We're going to make them hang out as much as possible." She said.

"Okay. Why don't we invite some other people and play Truth or Dare like we did last year to see if they liked each other." I suggested.

"Sounds good." She said.

I kissed her and we set off to invite people to Plan Nicoly.


	8. Chapter 8  Commence Plan Nicoly!

Chapter 8

Percy POV

Annabeth and I invited Clarisse, Chris, (sadly Jessica, but Annabeth said that she would be useful), Michael, Piper, Leo, Jason, Travis, Connor, Katie, and of course, our guests of honor, Emily and Nico! (A/N Jason, Leo, and Piper are from the Heroes of Olympus series, so sorry if you don't know them. I haven't read The Son of Neptune yet, though. I'm 7th on my library's reservation list! Yay!) I really hope this works, because if it doesn't, I will yell at Nico and Emily for not admitting their feelings! It's obvious, isn't it? Of course it is! Now, back to the present of plan Nicoly!

I was walking towards the lake where Emily and Nico were talking, to inform them of when the game was. "Hey guys. The game starts after dinner." I said with a smirk when I noticed Nico tensed a little when I sat down next to him.

"Cool, I can't wait."Emily said.

"I can! Listen, I'm not feeling so good… Maybe I should stay in my cabin-." Nico started, but I cut him off.

"No! I mean, Nico, please come! I think you and Emily need to spend more time together considering what happened, and this is a perfect opportunity!"

"Well, if he's not feeling well, I can stay in our cabin and take care of him. That's spending time together, right?" Emily said.

"Annabeth REALLY wanted you two to come, though!" I complained, feeling Annabeth and I's plan failing slowly and epically.

"Well, I don't know. What do you think, Nico? I can keep an eye on you while we play the game." Emily offered.

Nico furrowed his eyebrows and glared at me, and reluctantly answered, "Okay, that'll be fine."

"Awesome. See you two after dinner at the Karaoke Dokey." I said, making sure I winked at Nico to make him tense up even more, if possible. It worked. Ha, I'm so evil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AfterDinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth and I walked to the Karaoke Dokey holding hands, practically run-skipping. We were PUMPED to commence our plan. I know we sound like children of Aphrodite, but nothing, and I mean NOTHING remotely interesting has happened around camp in a while, and this is pretty interesting, if you ask me or Annabeth.

We soon arrived, and everyone was already there EXCEPT for Emily and Nico. Figures, right?

"I'll go check on them." I said and jogged towards the Hades cabin. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked on the door again. Still no answer. I slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. I opened the door to Emily asleep on the bed and Nico in the shower.

"OH COME ON!" I yelled. Nico immediately came out of the bathroom dressed. Emily jumped up and grabbed her bronze dagger that Nico gave her when they met that she kept strapped to her hip.

"What the fuck, Percy?" She yelled.

"It's time for the game." I said.

"Oh, right. Come on, Nico." She said.

"I don't like your colorful language." I said.

"Well, then that sucks for you because you cuss too, and I know it. So I will cuss too, as I always have." She says with a smirk that she has mastered. I laugh, but keep walking to the Karaoke Dokey.

We enter, and Annabeth motioned us to sit with her. I sat to the right of her, Nico on my other side, and Emily on his other side.

"Okay, so who's going to start?" I asked, which was a BAD question.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Nico just randomly asked.

"Uh, truth?" I said.

"Have you and Annabeth went all the way yet?" He asked.

My cheeks heated up, and I looked over at Annabeth nervously. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide. "Um, no." I said, but I think he knew that was a lie.

"LIAR!" Yep, he knew it was.

"Shut up! Yes! FINE!" I yelled.

He smirked with satisfaction, and I gave him a death glare. "Nico, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." He said confidently.

"Have YOU ever done 'it' before?" I asked him.

"No." He said. I knew he was telling the truth from the look on his face.

"Um, Travis. Truth or dare." He asked.

"Dare." Travis replied.

"Do 29 jumping jacks, shirtless. Afterwards, you can put your shirt back on." He said.

Travis slipped off his shirt and did as he was told. It was funny, really. His man-pecks jiggled a little bit and I couldn't help but laugh. Most of the other campers did too.

"I told everyone about the plan while you were gone to go get Emily and Nico. They said that they will help too." Annabeth whispered into my ear.

"Emily, truth or dare." Travis said.

"Dare." Emily answered.

"Sit in Nico's lap for the rest of the game." He said with an evil smile. She crawled over to Nico and plopped down right on him.

"Okay, Connor! Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." He answered.

"Is it true that you have NEVER kissed a girl?" She asked.

"Ugh, no." He answered. It was completely a lie, but no one said anything.

"Annabeth, truth or dare." He asked.

"Truth."

"Do you truly love Percy?"

"Of course I do! Nico, truth or dare." She answered, then asked.

"Dare."

"Put your arms around Emily's waist for the rest of the game."

He looked at her nervously, but did it anyways. Emily seemed to relax, and she leaned back on him, laying her head where his neck starts and shoulder ends. They looked like the PERFECT couple right now. I'm not kidding. They look SO cute right now. Wait… I sound like an Aphrodite girl! What has this world come to?

"Um, I still don't feel good. Maybe I should just go back to the Hades' cabin." Nico said.

Emily turned to him and put her lips to his fore head. "He feels warm. Maybe he should take a rest." She said. She stood and held her hand out to Nico and they both got up. "I'll take him. You guys continue the game, I'll stay with him."

Just then, Nico puked and everybody that was there stared at him.

"Sorry!" Nico yelled in a panicked voice.

"It's okay; you weren't feeling well in the first place." Emily said as she shot me and evil look.

"Hey, it's not my fault Nico gets sick when he's nervous." I said, defending myself.

"Why would he be nervous, Percy?"

"Because he OBVIOUSLY likes you!" I yelled.

"Oh PUH-LEASE! Are you serious? There is NO WAY Nico likes THAT?" Jessica yelled, and Annabeth smirked.

Emily was quiet for a moment, but continued in a near whisper, "He doesn't like me. He is probably just sick from all the training and things that have happened in the last few days. And Jessica, SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU!"

"Well, why don't you ask Nico if he likes you? See what his reaction in!"

Nico's eyes widened, and he looked like he was about to puke again when I said that.

"It's okay, Nic. Let's go; you need to rest." Emily said as she took his arm and put it around her shoulders, then put her own arm around his waist to help him walk.

"Well then, if he doesn't like you, then do you like him?" I asked.

She set Nico down on a bench, and walked over to me. "Shut up, Percy. You're digging a pretty deep hole that you DON'T want to be in. Just ask Jessica."

"So, you do like him! You didn't deny it!"

"No, I do not like him." She replied.

"Yeah right." I said.

"Why are you being such a DICK?"

"Because, I want you and Nico to be happy."

"You are EPICALLY failing at trying to make us happy! All you are doing is pissing me off, and making Nico SICKER!" She yelled. I could hear the lightning booming outside, and I knew I was in trouble.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll back off." I said.

"You better, or else I'll kick your ass." She said.

She walked over back to Nico, but Nico said, "I think I feel better. Can we stay?" He asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, we'll stay."


	9. Chapter 9 Love? Where?

Chapter 9

Emily POV

Nico said that he was feeling better so I decided that we could stay. I'm a little pissed off at Percy right now, but I'm doing this for Nico. Why he wanted to stay, I don't know. We walked back to where we were seated, but Travis just HAD to but in.

"Um, excuse me? I believe I made a dare for her to sit in his lap."

"Shut it, Travis." I snapped.

He backed down for a second, but then said, "Well it's either sit on him, or take off a piece of clothing."

I glared at him, but sat back on Nico and before anyone could say anything more, Nico wrapped his arms around my waist again. My stomach feels like it's dying! Ugh, it hurts…

"I don't remember who went last, so I'll go first. Emily, truth or dare." Katie said.

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Um… No." I said quickly.

"What? Never?" She said.

"I don't want to play anymore. My stomach feels weird." I said as I started to sit up but couldn't. I started breathing heavily, and my heart started beating faster.

"PERCY! She's having a panic attack!" Annabeth said as she ran over to me. Nico's arms were still securely wrapped around me, but I could see the worry in his eyes when I looked at him. Percy ran out of the building, probably to get Chiron.

"Emily, listen to me. Breathe. Calm down." Annabeth was saying.

"What's a panic attack? I don't feel different." I gasped out.

"See? Your breathing is quickened and it is difficult, your heart rate is up, you're having trouble trying to move around. You're having a panic attack, Emily."

"Why would I be having a panic attack?" I said.

"I'm not sure… Maybe what Percy was saying startled you too much or something." She said.

"Annabeth, will she be okay?" Nico said.

"Yeah, she should be if we get her some ambrosia to her." She replied.

"Oh." Is all that he said in response. "I'm tired." He said afterwards.

"Nico, I think we are facing slightly more pressing matters, here." Annabeth said.

"Just take me to the lake." I said.

"Okay." Nico said as he picked me up and took me to the lake. I think it worked, because I could breath better and my heart slowed down. We both went back to our cabin and chilled there, deciding that we have both had too much excitement for one day.

"Nico?" I said.

"Yeah, Emily?" He answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing."

"You suck at lying. Just tell me."

"You want to know? Percywasright!"

"What? I couldn't understand you."

"I said, Percywasright!"

"I still can't understand you."

"Never mind, I'm okay."

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong NOW." Out of nowhere, Nico pressed his lips against mine. They were soft, and they felt perfect against my lips. I never wanted it to end, to tell you the truth. He was still at first, probably testing to see if I would slap him. After a few seconds, he started to move his lips a little bit. I didn't even notice that I started kissing back.

His lips were warm and moist, and they tasted like Mountain Dew Voltage, which was Nico and I's favorite drink. We kissed for about 2 minutes until I felt a tongue swipe at my bottom lip. I was a little hesitant at first, but I opened my mouth. Our tongues lashed out at each other, battling for dominance. He sat down, pulling away from the kiss. Then he patted his lap, motioning me to sit on him. I did, and we made out for about a half hour, tongues clashing and everything. For about that whole time, I had no idea what I was doing.

Nico was the one to end the kiss. He pulled away once, then planted a soft short one, then looked away.

"S, sorry. I was just so crazed out from what happened that my mind just blanked out. I'm really sorry." He said with apologetic eyes. His eyes wouldn't meet mine, they were mainly focused on my red, swollen lips from the kiss.

"It's okay; it's my fault too. I shouldn't have gotten so caught up in the moment either." I said, as I looked at his swollen lips and I saw tears forming in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. His bottom lip started to tremble as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't. Keep in mind, I'm still sitting on him, in a very sensual way. He was sitting normally, but I have my legs wrapped around his waist, which probably happened during the kiss.

He still had tears flowing out of his eyes, but he didn't speak.

"Nico, what's wrong?" I asked once again.

His sad eyes met mine and he whispered, "Being in love hurts like a mother fucker." I repeated his words in my head multiple times.

"Who do you love?" I asked.

"Exactly. I'm not sure yet." He answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tied between 3 godsdamn people!" He said.

"Who?"

"You should already know 2."

"Jessica in one, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Oh; who are the other 2?"

He said something under his breath like, "And you say I'M the dense one." But I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

I didn't know what to do, so I leaned down and bit his bottom lip. We started to kiss again, but he pulled away again.

"We should get some sleep." He said.

"Yeah." I tried to get off of his lap, but it was hard, so he put his arms around my waist and stood up. He gently put me down, and lay down on his bed. He patted the spot next to him, telling me it was okay if I lay down with him. We laid there for only the gods know how long until both of us drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Broken Souls

Chapter 10

Nico POV

Oh. My. Gods. I. Kissed. Her. I. Suck. So. Much. I can't believe I kissed her! I don't even know how to deal with this! Luckily, Emily is with her friend Adrianna, who is a daughter of Apollo. She is the 3rd other girl I think I love. Adrianna has long sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Emily has straight brown hair and blue-green-grey eyes. Jessica has shoulder length beach blonde hair and light blue eyes. WHY?

I had to pee so I went to the bathroom. I also started to get undressed to take a shower. I was in my boxers when I turned the water on, and my father appeared in an Iris Message.

"AHH!" I yelped in surprise.

"Son, I want you to return to the Underworld. I need you to run some errands and stuff for me." He said as if he didn't just scare the SHIT out of me.

"What?" I said, not really registering what he said right off the bat.

"I want you to come back to the Underworld for a little while. I need you to do some things for me. Pack your things; I want you here before sunset." He said, then vanished.

"SHIT!" I yelled. I took a quick shower, and got dressed. I was in the middle of packing when Emily walked back into our cabin.

"Um, hey Nico." She said.

"Hey."

"Why are you packing?"

"My dad wants me to go back to the Underworld and do some stuff for him." I said.

"Oh. Do you have to go today?"

"Yeah."

"Listen; about last night-." She started, but I cut her off.

"It was nothing. Just drop it."

"No, I'm not going to drop it Nico!" She said.

"Why not? It was just a kiss!" I yelled.

"Just a kiss? Really? Just a FUCKING kiss? It's a kiss that has made you be EXTRA secretive and moody, Nico! And I know both you and I know that it wasn't 'Just a kiss'." She yelled.

"Just. Drop. It." I gritted through my teeth.

She started walking towards the door, and before she left, she said, "Say hello to Hades for me." Then the door slammed shut behind her.

I fell to my knees. I put my hands in my hair so that it was practically being pulled out and screamed out of frustration. I felt tears flowing out of my eyes as just sobbed into my hands. I guess I screamed pretty loud, because Percy came barging into my cabin.

"Nico! Are you alright?" He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can't you tell?" I said sarcastically through my tears.

Percy sat next to me and put a manly-comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Tell me what's troubling you, son." Percy said.

I told him everything about the kiss and about our fight. I saved the confession for the end. "Percy, I love her. I love Jessica. I love Emily's best friend that's a girl named Adrianna. Why is my life so fucked up!"

He looked at me thoughtfully and said, "I'm sorry, man."

"It's okay I guess. I better get going." I said and stood. I grabbed my bags and said my goodbye. I shadow traveled back to my dad's realm, silently hoping that Emily doesn't hate me.

Emily's POV

I walked back to the Hades cabin to apologize, but Nico wasn't there. Only Percy was; sitting on the bed. He had a strange look in his eyes, like he was just told something very important.

"Hey, Perce." I said and sat next to him.

"Hey." He said. I was about to say something else when Percy asked, "Did you and Nico make out last night?"

I felt my tears coming as I said, "Yes. We were both so sucked into everything that has happened recently that we just snapped." Now my tears were free falling, and I felt weak. I rarely cry, but it seems I always cry when it's about something involving Nico.

"I swore on the Styx I wouldn't tell anyone who all of them are, but I know the three girls Nico loves." Percy said.

"Where is Nico?" I asked.

"He went down to the Underworld for his father. I know he told you."

"Yes; he did. I just didn't get to say goodbye."


	11. Chapter 11 Presents

Chapter 11

**A/N. In this chapter for now, it is Emily's birthday!**

Emily's POV

I can't believe he left me to go to the Underworld without saying goodbye. I can't believe that he is being such a FUCKING DICK. I KISSED him. Doesn't that mean something?

Ever since what happened, I've been thinking. I think I am in love with Nico. I really do. We made out, for gods sakes! Now, every time I Iris Message him, he waves his hand through it. He's really hurting me, and I don't know what to do about it. I think I should talk to Annabeth.

I walked over to the lake where Annabeth and Percy were sitting together, just watching the waves crash against the dock. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Hey Emily; what's up?" She asked.

"Um, can I talk to you alone please?" I asked.

"Sure. Bye Perce." She said and got up.

We walked to the Hades cabin and I fell of the bed.

"What should I do?" I asked her.

"What should you do about what?" She asked.

"Nico. Fucking Nico Di Angelo." I told her.

"What do you mean?"

I explained to her all the events that have occurred, and she looked off thoughtfully.

"Annabeth, I think I'm in love with him." I said with a sigh.

"Oh; well then. Did you try Iris Messaging him?"

"Yes. Every time he notices, he swipes a hand through it." I said as I started to cry.

"Do you want me to Iris Message him? I'll figure out where he is, tell you, then you shadow travel to him. It's that easy." She said.

"Sure; if you want." I said with hopeful eyes.

"I will now." Annabeth said as she pulled a drachma out of her pocket. She said the normal song and dance, and Nico popped up.

"Hey Nico." She said.

"Oh, hey Annabeth." He said.

"I haven't seen you around camp. You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you in my cabin?" He asked.

"No reason. Emily wanted to talk to me so I came over. She's in the shower now." She said. I used my air powers to push the shower water handle so water would come out.

"Okay. What'd you need?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. Where are you, anyways?" She asked him very nonchalantly.

"Um, in my room at my dad's palace?" He answered. I heard what I needed, so I jumped into the nearest shadow. I shadow traveled there, and I saw Nico talking to Annabeth. I watched for a moment, not wanting to make Nico mad at Annabeth. Finally, Annabeth noticed me and said goodbye. When it was done, Nico sighed and fell on his bed. I knocked on his wall, and he jumped.

"Emily?" He asked.

"Um, yeah." I said and stepped further into the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Nico, we need to talk. I want to apologize to you for what a bitch I've been lately." I said. He sat up and patted the spot next to him, signaling me to sit down. I did, and looked at him. "Listen, I'm really sorry for how HORRIBLE I am. I am just the worst person to you! I'm just a big bitch. I get mad at you for nothing, and I push you too far without thinking about it. I'm sorry." I said.

"Happy birthday." He said.

"What?"

"It's April 16th, your birthday. Happy birthday, Emily." He said again.

"Oh! I've been so sucked in training and everything that has happened lately I didn't even realize it was my own birthday!" I said.

"I noticed." Nico said with a laugh. It's good to hear his laugh. It's amazing, just like him. "I know it isn't much, but I got you a present." He said and pulled out a black rectangular box. He opened the top, and in it was a golden chain with a black heart shaped pendant charm in the middle.

"NICO!" I yelled as I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him close.

After about a minute, he said, "Can't breathe." I released my death grip on his neck and smiled widely. "Here; I'll put it on you." He said. I turned around and lifted my ponytail so he could put it on me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he put the necklace on my neck and clasped it shut. He hesitated for a moment, and then backed away.

"Done." He said.

I turned around to look at him, and he had a wide smile. "It looks good on you." He said.

"Thanks." I said back. "Thank you so much for this. I don't know how to describe how much I love it." I said.

"Well, you don't have to." He said. Just then, Hades came into Nico's room.

"Ah, Nico. I see you have a female in your room. Nothing under my roof, young man." He said.

"Father!"

"So this is the lovely Emily. How do you do?" He asked and politely kissed my hand.

"Fine, thank you sir." I said.

"Nico tells me your birthday is today. I have arranged a present for you too, since you are such a dear part in my son's life." Hades said.

"Thank you, Lord Hades." I said.

"Through that door, there is a vacant bedroom. I decided that that could be your room, so you can come down her as you please with Nico." Hades said.

I felt my face instantly form into a smile. "Thank you, Lord Hades!" I jumped up and hugged him. Nico looked at his father cautiously, as if he was expecting him to set me on fire. Surprisingly enough, Hades lightly hugged me back, and even laughed a little bit.

"Well, that was unexpected. It was nice, none the less." Hades said with a faint smile playing on his lips. "I will leave you two alone for a little while." He said and walked out.

"Let's go check out my room!" I yelled and grabbed Nico's hand shamelessly. He blushed, but I didn't care. I entwined our fingers and pulled him over to the door to enter my room. I twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door. I gasped at what I saw.

It had black walls, 3 black dressers, one on each wall, a black entertainment center, a black 60 inch flat screen television on the entertainment center, pictures of me and pictures of me and Nico, and a king sized water bed that had neon green water, red and black fishes in it, a black tinted cover, and a black bed set. It also had a large bathroom that was also mainly black, and it had a whirl pool bath tub along with a separate shower.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" I yelled and jumped on my bed, accidently bringing Nico with me. We both laughed, and just laid there thinking. "This was really nice of your dad." I said.

"Yeah, I guess he just knows how important you are to me." Nico said, looking me in my eyes.

"I guess so." I said, looking back at him.

"I think we should head back to camp." He said.

"Yes, I agree. Let's go." I still held on to his hand and shadow traveled us both back to camp. I finally let go of his hand, and we chilled in our cabin before we both went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Oh Ma Goodness!

Chapter 12

Emily's POV

I woke up passed out on the bed in my cabin with Nico still softly snoring beside me. I watched as he breathed; his mouth slightly opening with each breath. The way his lips formed a small O when he breathed out... Long story short: He looked really cute when he slept.

I decided to take a shower, so I did. When I got out, Nico was pretending to be asleep but I knew he wasn't. He's a good actor, but I'm a better actress. I should know what fake sleeping looks like.

"WAKE UP FAKER!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Shit!" He yelled as he bolted up. "How'd you know?"

"Very carefully." I answered with a smirk.

"Nice."

"Yep." I popped the P.

"Damn, it's noon already?"

"Well duh, Sleepy Head." I said as I thumped the back of his head with my hand.

"That was uncalled for."

"I'm sure it was. C'mon, let's go outside."

"Kay." He said.

We headed outside and went straight to the dining pavilion. We sat down at our table and waited for Chiron to do his boring announcements that he does every morning. When he finally did, everyone started eating.

Nico and I ate in silence, not the uncomfortable, awkward one, but the comfortable one. Well we did, until IT came over. Ugh, she irks me.

"HEY!" Jessica yelled at us on her way to our table.

"What now?" I whispered to Nico under my breath, which made him laugh.

"So Nico and I break up not that long ago and you two get together already? THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" She said/ yelled.

"You're right. It's not right. Just so you know, we're not dating, so maybe before you go around accusing people of things and freaking out, you should get your fucking facts straight." I said. I know, I know. I'm being harsh, but she REALLY gets on my nerves. Besides, she nearly killed me so she deserves it.

"Shh, Emily. Calm down." Nico whispered in my ear.

"DAMN! CALM DOWN!" Jessica yelled.

"Well I'm not the one screaming." I answered her.

"AHHAHAHAHHAHAHH!" She screeched as she stalked off. I laughed, and Nico slightly chuckled.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." He answered.

"You sure? You look upset." I pushed on.

"I'm okay. No need to worry about me."

"Okay."

Finally, we both finished eating and headed back to our cabin. We took naps and were woken up by a knock on the door.

"Man, I was nappin'" I complained as I got the door.

I opened up the door to Percy and Annabeth, looking at us suspiciously.

"Why are you guys looking at us that way?" I asked.

"Oh, no reason." Annabeth answered. Percy chuckled and looked at Nico.

"Well, we're not doing anything now. We were napping until we were rudely interrupted." I said.

"Great. Mind if we come in?" Annabeth asked.

"No." I huffed as I opened up the door more so they could come in. They came in and sat on the couch, and I sat on the bed next to Nico.

"So, what do you guys want?" Nico asked.

"Nothing; we were just bored and wanted to hang out, that's all." Percy answered.

"Cool." I said.

All of a sudden Clarisse opened the door. "Emily, you're wanted by Chiron." She said, then walked out.

"Well, that sure was nice." I said. Everyone laughed at that. We all got up and headed out to see Chiron standing outside the Big House with a hard look on his face. When he caught sight of us, he started in our direction.

"C'mon Perce, let's go to the beach so Emily can talk to Chiron." Annabeth said and led Percy away.

"I'll be in the cabin if you need me." Nico said and walked back into the cabin.

I started my way back towards Chiron, who looked at me with a seriously serious look.

"Emily, I need to speak with you about something important." He said when we reached each other.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come with me." He said and headed back towards the Big House again. I followed him, and I couldn't help but think, '_Dang, what's wrong with him? What'd I do?'_

We walked up the steps of the Big House and entered.

"You may want to take a seat for this." Chiron said.

"Um, okay?" I said and sat down.

"Emily, I'm really sorry to tell you this, but I just got word that you're adopted mother passed away. She was in the hospital because she was attacked by someone." Chiron said slowly.

I felt my face get hot, and I felt hot tears pour out of my eyes. I quickly started sobbing hard, and all Chiron could do was watch and tell me that they will do everything in their power to catch whoever killed her.

"I understand if you want to leave now. You may go, but I do have to talk to you about something else later." He said.

I stood up shakily and ran out as fast as I could. I noticed that it was now storming outside, probably my doing. Nico was standing in the doorway looking at the sky, and when he saw me, he started running full speed ahead towards me.

"Oh my Gods, Emily! Are you okay?" He yelled.

I collapsed into his arms and cried as hard as I could, for that was all I could do for the time being. He carried me back to our cabin bridal style, and I cried in his arms until I finally fell asleep.


End file.
